Mami Tomoe
|-|Mami Tomoe= |-|Candeloro= Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, possibly 7-B | At least Low 7-B, likely 7-B Name: Tomoe Mami Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Veteran Magical Girl, Dress-Up Witch of Inviting Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Healing, Thread Manipulation (Ribbons can restrain others, be used to swing from buildings, and even form fully-functional clones of herself that when destroyed can trap enemies), her bullets can come with strings at the end that allow her to trap and ensnare enemies, Weapon Enhancement and Creation, Immortality (Type 2 and 6), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Energy Projection, Power Disable, Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, and Life Drain, Magic Radar (Can detect sources of magic), Statistics Amplification, Gets stronger if very hurt, Attack Reflection, and Forcefield Creation, unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance | All previous abilities, Reality Warping, Familiar Summoning, Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small City level+, possibly City level (Able to create explosions that could range from nearly a megaton to half a dozen, based on this calc. Has an attack power rating of 4.5) | At least Small City level+, likely City level (According to the possible timelines in the PSP video game, Candeloro actually is capable of overpowering Madoka Kaname, however, whether or not she was had to be the Madoka of a certain timeline or more was never stated. However, like most witches, she should at least be superior to her regular self.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be faster than Homura Akemi to a degree) | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher (Should be exceedingly faster than her previous form. Matched Madoka Kaname) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Casually carries her giant cannon for Tiro Finale quite often with no real fatigue), likely far higher as a witch Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Small City Class+ '''to '''City Class with Flawless Legs of Gold. | Unknown Durability: Town level (Has a rating of 1 in durability, compared to Sayaka Miki's 0.5) | Unknown (Only known witch to survive several hits from Madoka Kaname) Stamina: 'Superhuman (Her 2.5 rating places her significantly above Sayaka Miki in stamina) 'Range: Kilometers with her various assortment of rifles and cannons Standard Equipment: Mami_rifle.png|Percussion-lock rifled musket Finale_Cannon.png|Finale Cannon Finale_Cannon_2.png|Finale Cannon 2 *'Percussion-lock rifled musket:' Being Mami's primary weapon, this is a rifled musket that fires a single shot. Mami is able to summon these guns in great numbers during combat if needed. The bullets fired from said rifle are also able to create strings that can ensnare the foe. *'Finale Cannon:' This is an enormous percussion-lock cannon that fires a powerful blast. Mami uses this weapon for her finisher, Tiro Finale. *'Finale Cannon #2:' A smaller, but still a cannon of significant size. This weapon also fires a powerful blast, although said blast is not as strong as the original weapon. Intelligence: Very High (as shown in her fight against Homura). She will make attempts to predict and counter her enemies also while learning about them. Lower as a witch, but she is able to position her familiars in a strategic location. Weaknesses: She freezes up if things don't go as expected, she can get reckless, and is mentally fragile. Feats: *Fought alongside the rest of the Puella Magi Holy Quintet against Homulily, who created an army that nearly engulfed half the False Mikihara City *Fought on par against Homura Akemi (Who has knowledge of Mami Tomoe throughout hundreds of timelines, including knowledge of her techniques) in Rebellion, countering most of her abilities in the process as well. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Finisher Cannon #1/2/3:' Gigantic cannons that often vary in size *'Twin Cannons:' A couple of large cannons used by Mami in each of her hands. *'Dance of the Magical Bullet:' Randomly fires several rifles, similar to a danmaku attack. **'Unlimited Magic Bullet Works:' Simultanesously fires and creates a multitude of rifles at once. *'Tiro:' Creates a musket rifle to fire at her enemies. **'Tiro Doppietta:' Fires two rifles rapidly, using her telekinesis. **'Tiro Finale:' Her signature technique often using a variation of the Finisher Cannon that can be enlarged and possibly enhanced ***'Tiro Finale Train / Bombardment:' An attack used in Rebellion, summons a train covered with sweets and can shoot the greatest variation of Tiro Finale. **'Tiro Volley:' Fires 4 rifles at the same time, giving little time to dodge. *'Gun of Aegis:' Reflects an attack directly back at an enemy. *'Absolute Territory:' Creates a safe space by generating a barrier around her. *'Tocca:' Attacks her enemies with ribbons, often binding her enemies preventing them from attacking at all. *'Tocca Spirale:' Makes a giant drill out the ribbons, and fires off into the enemy. **'Regale:' Fires off a ribbon that completely binds the enemy, even harder to get rid of than the normal Tocca. ***'Regale Vastilla:' Causes a massive ribbon explosion, covering and binding all the enemies near her. **'Ribbon Trap:' After the destruction of all clone, the remains quickly ensnare the enemy leaving them unable to move and disables the use of powers. *'Passo' Accelerates Mami and her allies. *'Weakness Analysis:' Allows Mami to find out any potential weak points that the enemy may have. *'Te Pomegliano:' Creates a tea that restores her health, as well as her allies. *'Flawless Legs of Gold:' Kicks the enemy with the force of any of her rifles. *'Special Familiars:' Unlike most witches, Candeloro summons two familiars that have a finisher cannon for legs and a bow for one and a spear for the other. *'Witch's Kiss:' Corrupts the enemy's mind into absolute despair, and allows the witch to control her enemy Note: Candeloro is a secondary canon witch form of Mami Tomoe from Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable. The same can also be said for her "Passo" ability. Key: ' Mami Tomoe' | Candeloro Gallery Tumblr_n46xuoLvD81spu161o5_500.gif -Mami-mami-tomoe-34629450-500-272.gif Others Notable Victories: Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile (Note: Mami was in her magical girl form, speed was equalized and both were bloodlusted) Gilthunder (Nanatsu no Taizai) Gilthunder's profile (Note: Mami was in her magical girl form) Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender Aang's profile (Note: Mami was in her magical girl form) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Doomguy (DOOM)) Doomguy's profile (Note: Mami was in her magical girl form and speed was equalized) Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Anime Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magika Madoka Category:Magic Users Category:Thread Users Category:Gun Users Category:Characters Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Witches Category:Schoolgirls Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7